<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Memorie di vite passate (TWW #6) by Bethesda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966602">Memorie di vite passate (TWW #6)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethesda/pseuds/Bethesda'>Bethesda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Metal Gear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Cuddling in Bed, M/M, Memories, Soulmates, discorsi metafisici a random, ricordi di vite passate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:39:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethesda/pseuds/Bethesda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Writing Week, #6 per fanwriter.it<br/>Prompt: Ricordi (lista soulmate)<br/>Fandom: Metal Gear Solid<br/>Pairig: Solid Snake x Otacon</p>
<p>David conserva alcuni ricordi delle vite passate di Hal, la propria anima gemella.<br/>Otacon, dal canto suo, non ne possiede neanche uno inerente il proprio amico e compagno.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Otacon &amp; Solid Snake, Otacon/Solid Snake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Memorie di vite passate (TWW #6)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«Non ti è andata troppo bene quella volta: nel tentativo di curare il sindaco hai finito quasi per ammazzarlo», sussurrò Dave, lo sguardo al soffitto e un braccio piegato a sorreggere la testa.</p>
<p>L’ingegnere scosse la testa, deluso.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Perché finivo sempre così male?»</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Credo sia legato al tuo essere sempre stato immerso nel mondo della scienza anche quando questa non era considerata tale. Tipo quando hai lavorato come alchimista presso la corte di Rodolfo II».</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Non posso credere di aver davvero creduto di poter tramutare il piombo in oro».</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Se ti può consolare tu ci credevi davvero. Per questo sei stato fatto fuori: la volta che hai tentato di smascherare i tuoi “colleghi” dimostrando che le loro richieste di fondi erano ingigantite per quello che avevano davvero intenzione di fare non ci è voluto molto perché ti mettessero fuori gioco».</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Otacon si girò su di un fianco, lo sguardo contrito, una mano a colpire il petto dell’altro.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Mi racconti sempre e solo le tragedie che mi sono capitate nelle mie vite passate».</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Dovresti ringraziarmi: perlomeno non ripeterai gli stessi errori in questa».</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Posso assicurarti che non cercherò di tramutare il piombo in oro».</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Hai ideato un robot bipede capace di lanciare testate nucleari senza essere individuato dai radar e senza necessità di utilizzare alcun carburante. Se possibile, credo tu sia riuscito a far di peggio».</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dave si sentì colpire nuovamente. Non che il tocco potesse dargli fastidio, era solo un lieve buffetto, ma tanto bastava per risvegliarlo dal torpore di quel tardo pomeriggio passato fra le coperte, ad assaggiarsi un bacio dietro l’altro.</p>
<p>Con un colpo di reni andò a mettersi carponi sul materasso, addosso ad Hal, andando a prendergli le mani per bloccarle sotto le proprie. L’ingegnere tentò di divincolarsi senza riuscirvi, ma era tutta una farsa. Gli piaceva quando Snake prendeva il comando della situazione, ma doveva darsi un contegno per non dimostrarlo troppo.</p>
<p>I suoi movimenti vennero bloccati dal peso dell’altro, che si chinò su di lui per strappargli l’ennesimo bacio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Cos’altro ricordi?»</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ad Hal piaceva sentirsi raccontare delle proprie vite passate. Di ciò che gli era accaduto, delle conquiste che aveva fatto in ambito scientifico e non solo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Nel tredicesimo secolo avevi una figlia».</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Ti ricordi il suo nome?»</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dave negò e Hal se ne dispiacque: era impossibile che in questa vita avesse l’opportunità di diventare padre, viste le sue inclinazioni e il fatto che fosse un considerato un terrorista, ma non di meno spesso si domandava come sarebbe stata la sua vita in altre circostanze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Avevo successo con le donne?»</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Non sempre. Ti sei beccato delle belle porte in faccia. Altre volte sei finito in matrimoni senza amore. Ogni tanto però hai incontrato qualcuno con cui condividere la tua vita con serenità».</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hal fece forza sugli addominali per avvicinarsi al proprio compagno, strappandogli un nuovo rapido bacio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Sei sicuro che non abbia mai incontrato te?»</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dave sospirò, osservandolo con aria rassegnata.</p>
<p>Avevano già discusso sull’argomento.</p>
<p>Hal non aveva alcun ricordo di vita passata di nessuno. Né di Snake, né di altri.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hal era una falla nel sistema delle anime gemelle, un <em>unicum</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ma aveva perfettamente senso conoscendo l’origine di Snake, il suo essere nato come clone di un altro. E tuttavia Otacon non aveva mai avuto flash delle vite passate di Big Boss, ne era certo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Solo i propri ricordi della vita attuale, limpidi e puri.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nient’altro.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snake, dal punto di vista del conto delle vite, era alla numero zero.</p>
<p>Era dunque più che normale che la propria anima gemella non potesse dir nulla del suo passato, ma era comunque frustrante. Se Dave era convinto al cento per cento di conoscere l’Hal Emmerich del passato – sebbene il nome ovviamente fosse cambiato nel corso dei secoli, così come molte volte l’aspetto, sebbene vi fosse sempre una base costante -, Otacon doveva fidarsi del proprio istinto e delle parole dell’altro.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ma non aveva dubbi sul fatto che Dave fosse la sua metà della mela.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tuttavia dai ricordi che Snake possedeva aveva notato una cosa: Hal non aveva mai incontrato la persona giusta per sé durante tutte le sue esistenze. Si era sempre trattato di amori fugaci, veri o meno veri, altre persone che non avevano avuto la fortuna di trovare la propria anima gemella e che o si erano accontentate o che ancora avevano deciso che sarebbero state loro stesse le fautrici del proprio destino.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Era comunque difficile per lo scienziato: a differenza di tutti gli altri esseri umani presenti sulla faccia della terra non poteva avere alcuna sicurezza che l’altro fosse davvero nato per lui. Non poteva conoscere ogni sua sfaccettatura, ogni suo modo di agire, ogni suo sbaglio passato.</p>
<p>Mentre Snake, dal canto suo, non appena aveva imparato a conoscerlo dopo Shadow Moses aveva capito immediatamente chi fosse l’altro, ritrovando in lui piccoli dettagli presenti nei ricordi non suoi che aveva impressi nella mente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ad Hal piaceva sentirseli raccontare, sapere che in tutto quel turbinio di eventi, persone, secoli, vi era comunque qualcosa a cui la sua anima rimaneva attaccata.</p>
<p>Tipo il fatto che in qualunque epoca Hal fosse in qualche modo legato alla scienza; o che la necessità di dormire del suo corpo fosse un inutile difetto di fabbrica che doveva sopperire con sostanze – caffè in epoche più moderne, stupefacenti in altre, e in quei casi di solito non finiva mai troppo bene per lui -; il fatto che finisse sempre per prendersi sbandate per donne – o uomini, in certi casi – che con lui non avevano assolutamente nulla a che fare; e infine che fosse sempre e comunque deciso a fare la cosa giusta, dedito a seguire una bussola morale ben calibrata dentro di sé.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>E sì, Dave era certo che non si fossero mai incontrati in queste vite passate.</p>
<p>Aveva cercato a lungo nei ricordi dell’altro una traccia di sé, un qualsiasi segno, ma nulla era mai uscito fuori; preso da disperazione aveva anche cercato tracce di Big Boss, convintosi nella disperazione che l’altro non fosse legato a lui come essere umano ma come clone del leggendario mercenario, ma ovviamente così non era stato.</p>
<p>Big Boss era stato un essere umano e come tale certamente aveva avuto impressi nella sua mente i ricordi di qualcun altro, della propria anima gemella, e questa certo non era Hal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dave si era anche domandato più volte cosa sarebbe successo una volta morto.</p>
<p>Si sarebbe reincarnato, o come clone non aveva diritto neanche a quello?</p>
<p>Ma se così era, che senso aveva per la natura e il destino averlo legato ad Hal in quel modo, donandogli i suoi ricordi?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ogni tanto quei dubbi lo tenevano sveglio a lungo, soprattutto quando aveva Hal addormentato fra le proprie braccia e si crucciava al pensiero di avere solo quella vita da spendere con lui.</p>
<p>Tendenzialmente la sua risposta a quelle domande era scrollarsi di dosso quelle ombre per gettarsi sul corpo dell’altro, facendolo suo nello stupore del dormiveglia, quando Hal non solo non voleva opporsi ma anzi, si dimostrava ancora più disperato di sentirlo sopra e dentro di sé.</p>
<p>Così Dave scacciava la paura e la malinconia, aggrappandosi come un disperato a quel corpo magro e a quei baci umidi, inspirando il profumo noto dell’altro, deciso a rendere quella che poteva essere la sua unica vita accanto ad Hal degna di essere vissuta.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snake venne riportato alla realtà dalle parole del suo compagno, che lo stava chiamando dolcemente da sotto di sé.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Un penny per i tuoi pensieri», disse con un sorriso.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dave decise che non valeva la pena di dar voce alle sue pene.</p>
<p>Hal era già arrivato alle sue stesse conclusioni da sé.</p>
<p>Non sarebbero state anime gemelle se così non fosse stato, strettamente legati a pensieri e azioni.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sorrise a sua volta, scendendo nuovamente a strappargli un bacio, cercando con bramosia la sua lingua.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Penso», sussurrò roco, il tono di voce con cui sapeva di far impazzire Hal, «che non voglio perdere un altro minuto senza aver te accanto».</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>